Happily Never After
by Chocola Emo Shizzle
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Harry was still needed, even after his death. Except, this was somewhere else. It was the Wizarding World, but it was a different than his. It was a world where the BoyWhoLived was never there and the Dark Lord Voldemort ruled with an iron f
1. Prologue

Happily Never After

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Summary: Harry was still needed, even after his death. Except, this was somewhere else. It was the Wizarding World, but it was a different than his. It was a world where the Boy-Who-Lived was never there and the Dark Lord Voldemort ruled with an iron fist. DM/HP, SB/RM, LM/SS, LV/OC.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I own no characters on this chapter.

Prologue

Sirius Black was dead.

Albus Dumbledore was dead.

Severus Snape has gone.

Draco Malfoy has gone.

The people Harry Potter cared about seemed to slip away.

Sirius Black had been his Godfather and closet thing to a father he could ever have.

Albus Dumbledore had trained him to the fullest extent. So that he could protect the ones he loved.

Severus Snape had always offered him a challenge. Though people didn't know it, a month before the betrayal, they had put their differences aside. One would say friends, but they had said allies.

Draco Malfoy had been his lover. Yes, the Boy-Who-Lived was a poof with a Death Eater's son. The story behind that is for another time though. Not even Harry Potter's closet friends had known about his secret relationship with the Slytherin. No one had but Severus Snape- He had walked in one them snogging in his classroom one night. - And Remus Lupin. Harry Potter wasn't able to keep that secret hidden from him.

But yes, the people that meant the most to Harry all seem to vanish away.

You think, what about Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger? Weren't they his closet friends?

Yes and no. Harry Potter had no real friends, just people who stayed with him because of his status. He was close to these two, but they couldn't have been called friends, really.

Harry Potter.

He is the Wizarding World's only chance for survival isn't he? He is the one that everyone puts his or her hopes and dreams on. He is also the one that everyone puts his or her doubts and miseries on.

He was once but a child. But then one day he became a man. He wasn't given a choice to if he wanted this or not.

Many people think that he lives a life of glamour.

But he doesn't.

Oh no. Harry Potter lived a life full of death and sorrow.

Ah. So now you noticed, eh?

'Lived.' Isn't that past tense, you ask.

Yes. Because when I say lived, I mean Harry Potter is dead.

The time is still during the War and he is dead.

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, cast _Avada Kedavra _on himself one winter morning. No one found his body until the next day, after breakfast.

But, unbeknownst to Harry, he was still needed. Except, this was somewhere else.

It was the Wizarding World, but it was a different than his.

It was a world where the Boy-Who-Lived was never there and the Dark Lord Voldemort ruled with an iron fist.

What about the Muggles, you declare. Well, they don't know anything right now. But, the plans haven't swung into action yet.

We shall begin our story on the day Harry Potter died and on the day Harry Potter awoke.

-------

Author's Bottom: Ah! Yes! I am very happy about how this turned out! -Nodnod- Now, would anyone like the beta this? I'll keep asking the question until I receive an answer. X3!

If you do want to be my beta, please e-mail me at tenshisuzu yahoo .com .But without the spaces, 'kay?

As you all should know, this is a Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter fan fiction. This is also my first Harry Potter fan fic. I don't know if it will be good, but I started to write and I started to plan. You all can piss off if you don't like it.

Please review though. Maybe that's a bad timing to say! XD! But seriously, I write for me. I've only finish one story because I was writing on paper and it was for my friends. It was boy x boy as well and all original characters. Oh! I have a question! Should Lord Voldemort's final partner be a boy or a girl?

Please review!

♥ Chocola Emo Shizzle ♥


	2. Chapter One: Life After Death

Happily Never After

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Summary: Harry was still needed, even after his death. Except, this was somewhere else. It was the Wizarding World, but it was a different than his. It was a world where the Boy-Who-Lived was never there and the Dark Lord Voldemort ruled with an iron fist. DM/HP, SB/RM, LM/SS, LV/OC.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Eras the Watcher is my character. If you want to use her, please ask me.

Chapter 1: Life After Death

Harry Potter, a man of seventeen, stared at himself in the mirror. He was in the Room of Requirements again. Every since Draco left, he had spent more and more time alone. The room allowed him to keep everyone away from him until tomorrow. Knowing what was coming, he smiled thinly to himself. No one but him knew of his plans. He was the Savior of the Wizarding World. And yet, he wished for everyone in it to fall down. He didn't want to be the bloody Savior!

He just wanted to live a normal life. . . Be a normal teenager with normal teenage problems. . . But no, he wasn't allowed that. He wasn't allowed anything he really wanted.

He wanted to live with Sirius Black. . . That hope was ripped away from him.

He wanted to Albus Dumbledore to help him on the journey. . . That hope had been killed off.

He wanted to get to know Severus Snape better. . . That hope had been crushed.

He wanted to hold onto Draco Malfoy and never let go. . . That desire had been knocked away.

All the hopes he had wanted to come true all disappeared. Was it fair? No, it wasn't. Every child was given hopes and some hopes made it through. None of his had lived. . .

He would give anything to not be the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die. . . But no one answered his call. So he continued to live that hopeless lie of a life. Soon it grew too much for him and he came to a final decision. And what was that decision?

He was going to die.

No, it wouldn't be something noble like that.

He would commit suicide.

He would leave a note explaining everything.

A pen- What a wonderful Muggle invention!- and some parchment appeared on the desk in front of him. A small, grateful smile crossed his face as he stepped forward and kept walking until he reached it.

Sliding into the desk, he picked up the pen. Staring at the paper, he began to think of what to write. With a sad smile on his face, he clicked the pen open and held it to the parchment. He'd just let whatever come, come.

_Everybody_

_I'm sorry if this catches you in a surprise. But everything I've wanted has been taken away from. I don't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived and I don't want to carry your mistakes any longer. It is not my fault that Tom Riddle, or more commonly known as Voldemort, had the right idea about what a bunch of jack asses you all are. But do not think I believe in what he does. I don't. I'm just saying that all of you are blind to the strife you cause to others._

_Mainly me._

_I was born into this world, just wanting a normal life. What I got was anything but normal._

_I'll admit, I liked a good part of my life, but now the record comes to a stop._

_You all don't need me to win. You all just need to believe in yourselves. So, please do._

_Good bye._

_Harry Potter_

He nodded after re-reading the letter. That summed it up pretty much. He stood up, picking up the parchment and rolling it up. He picked up a black ribbon from the desk that appeared and tied it onto the parchment.

He placed the parchment some where that somebody would see it if they came inside. Turning, the emerald eyed boy walked back over to the mirror. He stared into the face of himself, tears coming to his eyes. Slowly, one by one, they slipped down his cheeks. He wasn't crying because he was about to die. No. He was crying because he would never see Draco Malfoy again.

"Good bye. . ." He whispered as he took his wand out from his pocket.

He pointed it to himself and whispered the two fated words. "_Avada Kedavra._"

It was only a few inches that the electric green light had to travel before it struck its destination.

Pain for only a moment before the body collapsed and the sweet darkness came into him.

---------

He now stood in complete darkness, but it wasn't dark. Somehow, it was but wasn't at the same time. Slowly, he turned all the way around, confused. Was this death? "Hullo?" He called out uncertainly as he felt eyes watching him.

A soft chuckle floated into his ears. Soon after, a woman's soft voice followed. "Hullo Harry Potter." Out from the darkness, a woman appeared. She was tall and slender. Her eyes were a different colors. Her left one was gold while her right one was blue. She had silver hair that went to her waist and seemed to be perfectly placed. Her skin had no mars on it. She was dressed in a dark blue dress that had wide sleeves and pooled out around her.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw her. "How do you know my name?" He asked, taking a step back.

"Do not worry Harry Potter, I am not here to hurt you," she quickly said, a hand reaching out for him but she quickly pulled it back. "I know you really want to die and all that, but the Higher Ups have seen that you need to be somewhere."

A scowl found his face as he now glared at the beautiful woman. His emerald eyes held a fire that would never go out. "No! I refuse to go back to that place! Just let me die!" _So this isn't death after all?_

The woman sighed and her shoulders sagged. "I'm really sorry Harry Potter. On a good note, you aren't going back there." Her face screwed up in confusion. "Err, kinda."

The anger was gone from him as he blinked. "What do you mean, 'kinda'?" He asked, stepping forward slightly. His messy black hair was sticking up in odd places still but still seemed to flop against his head in places.

She smiled softly. "You are going there but not yet going there. It will be that world, but in a different way. You'll find out when you get there." She raised her arms, the darkness there seemed to shimmer and now everything was white but in between her hands.

"Wait! What's your name? What's happening to me? What do I have to do? Tell me!" Harry cried out desperately, sensing that he was soon about to be in another adventure.

"My name is Eras, I'm your Watcher. You're going to another World. You have to follow your heart!" She said, answering each question. Eras gave him a brilliant smile before saying, "Good bye Harry Potter."

The darkness zoomed back out, knocking Harry onto his back with a yelp.

---------

He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a brilliant blue sky, a few clouds and birds flying across it freely. Harry Potter sat up quickly looking around. He wasn't dressed in his Hogwarts robes anymore, he noted. He also held a rolled up parchment in his right hand. "Was… that a dream?" He asked himself. Even his voice sounded foreign to him! Inwardly, he knew it had been no dream. He doubted even he could dream up that!

Besides, he had killed himself, hadn't he? Unconsciously, his left hand rubbed his chest. The fabric was smooth but warm. That caused him to shiver as he realized that. Looking around, he noticed he was on a grassy hill. Still, that gave him no indication to where he was! Now, Harry Potter stood. He stuffed the parchment in his pocket for the moment, trying to now find his wand.

Fear started to creep into him before he pulled the familiar item out from his back pocket. With a sigh, he gave it a small squeeze. It was the only thing he needed at the moment. Harry's wand was made out of holly and phoenix feather, and it was eleven inches. The wand-maker said it was nice and supple. That caused him a small chuckle before he stuck the wand back into his pocket. He needed to figure out where he was and needed to see what he looked like.

What if Eras had changed him somehow? Another small sigh escaped him as he started walking down the hill. He'd just have to wait and see what's in store for him now.

---------

_Author's Bottom_: Would anyone like to be my beta? tenshisuzu yahoo .com

But without the spaces, 'member?

But yes, I'm very happy with the way this has turned out. I do think that the chapters will get longer as time goes. Do not ask me to set a date for when my chapter should be out, because I'll never make it! XD!

I only write when I'm bored or when I feel like it. I can't force it unfortunately. -Chuckles-

But I will try to write more as much as I can. This is rated T, but it may skip up to M one day. I dunno, most likely!

See you all later!

Oh! Wait! Before I forget!

I just need at least _five _reviews to post the next chapter! I don't need five for the prologue since this came out right after it. That was just to get you all wondering how bad its gonna be! XD!

Also, if any of the characters are out-of-character, its because they grew up differently, maybe. Or I'm just not into them at the moment. '''

But let me know how I do, okay?

Review, please!

♥ Chocola Emo Shizzle ♥


	3. Chapter Two: Learning The Truth

Happily Never After

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Summary: Harry was still needed, even after his death. Except, this was somewhere else. It was the Wizarding World, but it was a different than his. It was a world where the Boy-Who-Lived was never there and the Dark Lord Voldemort ruled with an iron fist. DM/HP, SB/RM, LM/SS, LV/OC.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Eras the Watcher is my character. If you want to use her, please ask me.

Warning: The ages have been altered… a lot.

Chapter 2: Learning The Truth

Recap:

_Fear started to creep into him before he pulled the familiar item out from his back pocket. With a sigh, he gave it a small squeeze. It was the only thing he needed at the moment. Harry's wand was made out of holly and phoenix feather, and it was eleven inches. The wand-maker said it was nice and supple. That caused him a small chuckle before he stuck the wand back into his pocket. He needed to figure out where he was and needed to see what he looked like._

_What if Eras had changed him somehow? Another small sigh escaped him as he started walking down the hill. He'd just have to wait and see what's in store for him now._

End Recap.

He kept walking down the grassy hill, his mind churning with more and more thoughts. Sighing, Harry wished that his mind wasn't overloading with thoughts. But there was really nothing he could do about it! So, he kept walking down the grassy hill.

His hand strayed to the parchment in his pocket, stroking it softly. "Should I open it… and read it?" He asked himself out-loud, never stopping in his decent down the grassy hill.

He was very curious, extremely really, to what words the rolled up parchment contained. He had put it out of mind for a small time so he could get some of his bearings straight, but now the curiosity had come back. He chewed on his bottom lip, looking down at his pocket. He didn't watch where he was going at the moment, too into his thoughts.

"Should I…?" He repeated quietly.

Before he could register it, he passed through something. It felt like he had walked through a large thing of yolk. Shivering, he looked up. He gasped at what he saw.

He had apparently walked through a barrier to make this _large _town invisible. It must have taken a lot of magic to do that.

Still amazed, he walked forward a few steps, looking around. He let a few of his guards down and felt the magic with his own. A few more spells than just the barrier one. One to repel Muggles and one that he didn't know of was there as well. He quickly put his own barriers back up as he sensed someone else's magic coming closer.

Dumbledore had put him in a secret training one summer.

His heart gave a painful clench as he remembered his Death.

Harry quickly pushed the memories away, intent on looking around this newly discovered place.

People walked around him, talking to themselves and others. Above him, people flew on their broomsticks or they rode with others or they rode on other things. _Are there any places like this in my world?_ He thought to himself as he started walking with the crowd.

He didn't know because he had never been in one. But, it was possible since they had done something like this with the Quidditch World Cup. He quickly stopped that train of thought as well. No need to bring up memories about certain people. His heart gave another clench as the face of his lover passed through his mind.

_No. . . Don't think about him. . ._

Soon enough though, Harry was lost. He was so confused! Licking his lips, he looked around, trying to find a face that he recognized. Except, no one knew was here. . .

A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to jump and whirl around, wand in his hand and now poised at the newcomer's throat. The man was of average height and had average looks. Brown hair and brown eyes, which were staring at the wand. People in the crowds were now stopped, some wands pointed at Harry.

He knew he wouldn't be able to fight so many witches and wizards and quickly slid his wand back into his pocket. "Sorry." The wands didn't lower. The man smiled and threw his arms around him. "Huh!" His eyes widened, confused.

"Brother!" The boy cried. Quietly he said, "Play along." Louder he cried out, "Its been forever! I'm so sorry that I didn't see you before! How did your training go?" He asked, pulling back with a smile.

Harry immediately played along. Smiling, he nodded. "It was good. I learned a lot." The wands lowered and the people moved along. Training? What kind of training did these people do? Then, the stranger started to lead him away.

"Lets go home, brother." He nodded in reply. "We've got to swap stories!"

---------

Once they arrived at the man's house, Harry was sat down in a chair by a table. "Now hold on. I've got to check my house for bugs." The wizard thought the stranger was talking about insects, but he got the impression that wasn't so when he pulled out his wand and started to check around things where there were no bugs at all. A few minutes later, the man returned with a satisfied look on his face. "Now, I get the impression you aren't from around here," he stated as he took the opposite seat.

Harry Potter nodded. "I'm from a different place," he said carefully. He didn't want to say anything that might upset the stranger or something. "My name's Harry Potter." He said after a moment of silence. He expected something that would have happened in his world.

Instead, just a smile. "Oh. Nice name. My name is Thomas Woodburn. It's nice to meet you Harry. I'm sorry that I gave you quite the scare in the courtyard." He said with a sheepish grin.

"No, its my fault," he responded with a sigh. "I shouldn't have pulled out my wand. Its instinct for me. I'm used to being attacked.." He said slowly and softly. Memories found their way into his thoughts but were broken when Thomas spoke. "Wha?" He hadn't caught the words.

The brown haired man smiled. "I said it must be weird where you used to live. We live in peace for the most part here. There used to be a War, but our Lord won in the end. Dumbledore died a warrior's death though." He looked sad for a moment before covering it up with a smile. "Now we all live with the Dark Lord as our Lord." Harry's widened eyes confused Thomas. "You don't know about the War?" His answer was a shake of his head. "Would you like me to tell you about it?"

"Please," he croaked out.

"Well, years ago, Lord Voldemort gained followers and held an attack against the people that were against him. It didn't work and he fell back. Apparently everything was okay after that. But, in truth, he was just biding his time. He gained more followers and trained them for the upcoming War. And then, he attacked the Ministry. That fell very quickly. Dumbledore didn't get the news for a while."

Harry was silent as he listened. So many deaths. . .

"Soon after, and now with more followers, Lord Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. It took two days for it to fall. They didn't have many people that could fight since it was a school for children. . ." He trailed off. "So, Hogwarts fell, Dumbledore was killed and many of the people that revolted my Lord's wish were destroyed."

Harry was quiet for a while. "What's your views on this?"

He glanced around nervously. "I wish that it was still back then," he said softly. "Now, do you want to rest here until tomorrow? I'm sure you have places you need to go," he said with a smile.

"Uhmm.. May I use your restroom?" If he were lucky, there'd be a mirror in there. Thomas gave a large smile and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem! Follow me Harry." He said as they both stood.

---------

Harry closed the door and spelled a lock on it. Turning back to the sink, he looked into the mirror. What he saw was definitely not what he looked like when he killed himself. Before he had been a skinny boy that looked like a wind could tumble him over! Now he actually had some muscle! He had been seventeen and now definitely was not seventeen. Maybe in his earlier to mid twenties?

His hand touched his jaw, feeling the rough stubble that was on his chin. He wasn't wearing contacts or anything like that either! His eyesight had been perfected! For a moment he thought his heard giggling but dismissed it. His hair was still black and unruly, but it had grown slightly longer so now that it could cover his eyes if he needed it. He was a lot taller now, maybe around six-foot or so.

The clothes from before were slightly the same. Then it had been Dudley's old jeans and shirt. Now it was a fitting pair of blue jeans and a tight white shirt that showed off his torso. He was very surprised to how he looked. Someone had definitely altered his appearance. Strangely though, it was all natural and not a Glamour! He would have been able to feel the magic on him. . .

Now he realized why his voice sounded so foreign to him! He was older so his voice had become deeper with his age.

Smiling slightly, he wondered if Draco would have liked the new look.

Sorrow filled him before he pushed the memories away and turned around. Sighing he decided to use the rest room since he did come in here.

--------

As he entered the room with Thomas in it, he heard voices. "Oh! Yes. My brother is here. Name? Harry Woodburn." He was sure he could hear the smile on his 'brother's' face. "Age? He's twenty-three. Weight? Now that I don't know!" He laughed out. The other man's voice was muted. "His looks? Well, he has black hair and green eyes and he's tall. That should be enough for ya." He was silent for a moment. "Uh huh. Okay. I'll let him know that. Thanks Theodore."

Harry was silent. Theodore? Was it Theodore Nott's voice that he had heard?

"You can come out now, Harry." Thomas' chuckling voice drifted to him.

Flushing a red color, he came into the room. He saw his supposed brother kneeling in front of the fireplace. Someone had called him through Floo apparently. "Who was that?"

"A friend from school that works for our Lord now. He had heard that someone new was in town and he needed information for the record books," he said with a smile as he stood and dusted himself off. "Now, will you be staying the night or will you leave? The lie will work better if you stay the night or longer."

Harry wasn't sure why he was here, but he knew he had to keep going. "I would like to stay a few nights, but tonight is the only night I'll be staying. I wish I could tell you the entire truth, but I can't. Hell, I don't even know what it is!" He cried out with a sigh.

Chuckling Thomas nodded. "I know Harry. You see I'm a Watcher here. Watchers grow up normal lives, die and then come back as a Watcher." Harry blinked and soon opened his mouth but was cut off. "No you're not. Watchers can identify other Watchers. You still have a Watch. Eras, if I'm correct." A surprised Harry nodded.

"Ah, yes. Eras." He smiled fondly. "Follow me and I'll tell a story." He left the room, an amazed and bewildered Harry Potter following him.

---------

Now both of the men sat in large comfy chairs. Thomas had led them into a parlor looking room but offered no explanation. "Can you tell me why I'm here?" He pleaded.

He shook his head with a sad but knowing smile. "I'm sorry Harry, but I cannot. I know of your mission, but any Watcher that told you it would destroy the destiny of you and many more. What I can tell you is what Eras told you. Follow your heart. And never doubt it! Your heart will learn things before your mind does so believe in it strongly," he advised.

Harry nodded and Thomas continued. "Now, Watchers are people. Yet, we aren't people. I cannot die no matter what. Simply put, we're Immortal. You could cast the Killing Curse on me and it would have no effect. One would think that it's the case for you since you offed yourself, but its not." Harry's brightened expression darkened with a sigh. "But most curses won't affect you," he added brightly. A chuckle was his response. "Now, Watchers cannot die because we have all ready died.

I killed myself when I was twenty by slitting my wrists. A very Muggle way to die, isn't it?" He held out his hands for the man to expect. Scars ran all over his arms. "I cut too deep on a major artery. Silly me, eh?" He laughed. "Now, I was brought into the Darkness, much like you, but instead of my Watcher being there, a God was there. Now-"

"Wait. Are you saying there's are more then one God?" Harry interrupted, bewildered.

"Yes. One God can't run the whole world by himself!" He laughed out. "We have a major God though. He's the one the Mortal world knows about. He controls the smaller Gods and the smaller Gods control the Watchers."

(A.N: I am sorry if the religion-y stuff offends anybody.)

"Ah."

"Yes. I had two choices now. Either I go into eternal oblivion, because that's where the souls go when they off themselves, or I become a Watcher. And suddenly, I wanted to live a better life. So I chose becoming a Watcher. No time had passed during all that so I just continued on with life." Thomas cleared his throat. "I can still get sick and I have all the emotions Mortals have, I can also get hurt. But no matter how sick or how hurt I am, I cannot die. Unless I say a thing of words, I'm stuck in this form. We stop growing older after the years." He told him with a grin.

"I don't know Eras' story, but I do know she's one of the best. A bit of a ditz at times, but she always comes through for her Watched." Seeing Harry's confused look at the term, he quickly added, "Watched are the people that are Watched."

"So there are only a handful of people that get watched basically?"

"Watchers watch only the people that play big parts in the World."

"Who are you watching then?"

"We can never tell a Watched who a Watcher is Watching, sorry." He grinned, not really sorry looking. Harry shrugged, chuckling at the apology.

"Now, how about some dinner? I'm a fabulous cook!" He declared as he stood up and stretched. The black haired young man nodded and stood as well. "Good! I'll whip something up. I found things taste better if you don't use magic and if you have company. Everything in this house you can touch. Unless you hear the voice of mind telling you not to touch it. All books, though, can be touched. You may want to touch up your skills for this World. Someone may not believe you." Grinning Thomas walked away.

Harry walked slowly to the bookshelves, staring at the books there. One title caught his eyes though. Life After Death: Lord Voldemort's Rise and Fall. He took the book off of the shelf and returned to the chair and proceeded to read it.

---------

Author's Bottom: The second chapter is now finished! I'm really happy with the reviews I got! -Grins- It really meant a lot to me to hear how people loved it.

And, as long as I get one review for each chapter, I will update. As long as I know that people like it, I'll keep writing.

But it makes me feel better to see more than one review. -Laughs loudly-

I know I sounded mean in the earlier Author's Bottoms and I would like to apologize for that. I was really nervous.

When I'm in a hurry or nervous I tend to be rude, blunt and just plain mean. Sorry all! -Bows-

God, I had to do dishes for my grandfather's birthday party over here. He turned eighty-seven this year… I think. But the problem with doing the dishes that is there were a lot of people and it was a BBQ. 3''

But I had fun! X3

I've been writing this chapter like all day. -Laughs- Five through six pages on Microsoft Works!

Wewt!

Oh! My friend Alphonse said he'll kill the people that send me hate mail! XD! But don't worry about him, I won't let him hurt any of my lovely reviews! -Gives out candy-

Now, I got one answer for the Voldie pairing. I really need some answers for it people! D; I can't choose!

But I did get a suggestion that I _loved._ I'll most likely put it in here. You know who you are you lovely little thing you.

Oh! I _still _need a beta! Anyone willing for it? -Wiggles eyebrows-

So, see you all next time!

♥ Chocola Emo Shizzle ♥


	4. Chapter Three: Diagon Alley N Things

Happily Never After

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Summary: Harry was still needed, even after his death. Except, this was somewhere else. It was the Wizarding World, but it was a different than his. It was a world where the Boy-Who-Lived was never there and the Dark Lord Voldemort ruled with an iron fist. DM/HP, SB/RM, LM/SS, LV/OC.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Eras the Watcher and Thomas Woodburn the Watcher are my characters. If you want to use them, please ask me.

Warning: The ages have been altered… a lot.

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley -N- Things

Recap:

"_Now, how about some dinner? I'm a fabulous cook!" He declared as he stood up and stretched. The black haired young man nodded and stood as well. "Good! I'll whip something up. I found things taste better if you don't use magic and if you have company. Everything in this house you can touch. Unless you hear the voice of mine telling you not to touch it. All books, though, can be touched. You may want to touch up your skills for this World. Someone may not believe you." Grinning Thomas walked away._

_Harry walked slowly to the bookshelves, staring at the books there. One title caught his eyes though. Life After Death: Lord Voldemort's Rise and Fall. He took the book off of the shelf and returned to the chair and proceeded to read it._

End Recap.

Now Harry walked across a grassy plain. He had been given food, drink and other things from Thomas Woodburn, the Watcher. He had also expanded his knowledge on this England's history.

It was just as Thomas had said.

"_Well, years ago, Lord Voldemort gained followers and held an attack against the people that were against him. It didn't work and he fell back. Apparently everything was okay after that. But, in truth, he was just biding his time. He gained more followers and trained them for the upcoming War. And then, he attacked the Ministry. That fell very quickly. Dumbledore didn't get the news for a while."_

_Harry was silent as he listened. So many deaths. . ._

"_Soon after, and now with more followers, Lord Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. It took two days for it to fall. They didn't have many people that could fight since it was a school for children. . ." He trailed off. "So, Hogwarts fell, Dumbledore was killed and many of the people that revolted my Lord's wish were destroyed."_

Harry Potter sighed and stuck his hand into his pockets. The messenger bag he now carried held many things. All thanks to the wonders of magic! Food that would be kept good, water, bathroom supplies, books and maps of the World. He wasn't sure where he would be going. He just knew that he had to follow his heart!

_Follow your heart._

Both Watchers had told him that. "Why can't my life be simpler?" He cried out in aggravation. He hated not having control of his life!

But soon he sighed, knowing it was useless to get angry about it. He kept walking, his hand now touching the parchment again. "Every time I plan to open you something happens!" He declared, remembering. It was when he had first met Thomas! He had planned on opening the parchment and reading it!

Chuckling he pulled it out. "Now, will you do it again or can I read you?" He asked the parchment as he walked. As he guessed, it didn't answer so with a sigh he slid it back into his pocket. Both wand and parchment were safely in the pocket.

Harry Potter's options were limited now. Keep walking until food runs out or he finds a town or try another method of transportation. The town wouldn't be on a map since it was meant to be invisible. And that offered him no help whatsoever!

He brought his hand back up and ran it through his black hair. He was still quite amazed at how he looked. During dinner he had brought that to the topic. Apparently this World was different on the ages and he had to be apart of it. And Eras liked making her Watcheds pretty. Chuckling, he knew that he was thankful for what he looked like now. It wasn't fun being so skinny with nothing to hold it up with.

But now he was slim with muscles. That was extremely nice for him. No matter how much Albus Dumbledore had trained him, he hadn't gained any muscles. Which was saddening for him.

At the thought of the Headmaster, sorrow swam into him and he forcefully pushed the thoughts, feelings and memories away. It'd do no good to get caught up in the sadness and in the past. He had to look towards the future.

And for some reason, he now thought of how he arrived here. Wouldn't that have taken a lot of magic to do it? Had Voldemort found out that someone had arrived? His heart gave a painful clench. That man scared the shit out of him for different reasons. He wasn't scared of him and his power. He was scared at what he could do to him.

In the graveyard, Harry Potter had almost been raped.

Shivering, he tried to get rid of the memory but it refused to go.

_Cedric was dead._

_Tears stung Harry's eyes as he looked at the body of the boy that had recently become his friend. They were going to win the Cup together. Instead, the Hufflepuff had died and he was left. He didn't listen to what Wormtail said as he prepared the potion for his Lord. He only winced in pain as he was cut open with a dullish knife._

_Too soon though Voldemort was back and the ring of Death Eaters had appeared. He turned his gaze from his tied up spot to look at them. None of the Death Eaters turned to peer at him, all staring intently at their newly formed Lord._

_Then those crimson eyes landed on him. The order was given for him to be cut free and given back his wand. Immediately he knew something was up as he stood up shakily._

Harry winced as he kept walking. His memories of the night were horrible. _No. . Please no. . ._ But the memories continued.

_The spell hadn't worked on him to make him bow. Jeers were thrown at him as he dodged every spell that was thrown at him. He hid behind a tome stone, wishing for a miracle to happen. But none did and that's when he lost his faith in God. Wasn't he supposed to be watching over him? Scowling, Harry wished that he grew up differently._

_Then he jumped to the side, the tome stone blowing up a moment later. He jumped to his feet, wand outstretched to the snake-like man. His eyes were hard while Voldemort's were playful looking._

He's toying with me! _Harry yelled in his mind, not liking that fact at all._

Bastard! _Harry shot a spell at Voldemort, feeling his rage grow even larger as a shield stopped the charm. _Bloody hell!

_Soon a shield had covered Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, both walking in a circle as they eyed their opponent._

_One in disgust and one in lust._

"_Harry, I won't destroy you immediately. I'll have some fun before I kill you," he cackled softly._

_He glared at him before they both cast their spells._

Finally the memory ended. And just in time for Harry to trip over a rock!

"Gya!" He let out a small yelp as he fell forward. He hit the ground and rolled down some since he had found himself on a downward slope. Finally he came to a stop, feeling extremely dizzy as he sat up.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as he rubbed his head. "That totally sucked." He scowled before standing back up and dusting himself off. Grass stains were now on butt, which wasn't his cup of Earl Grey tea. "I really wish I had a flying motorcycle right now," he muttered to himself. In the distance, he had thought he had seen a Grim-like black dog but it was only the shadows playing games on his mind. . .

Right?

Then, a grand idea popped into Harry's mind. The Knight Bus! A wide grin split across his face as the idea popped into his head. (A/N: '' My sister Shuimm's cat just laid down on my notebook.) He reached into his pocket and pulled out his might magic stick. He stuck it up in the air, waiting for the bus to skid to a stop right in front of him.

A few seconds later, nothing happened. The grin fell from his face with a disappointed sigh as his arm dropped down to his side. "Ah well. I suppose I'll eventually come across something," he muttered negatively to himself.

A screech of tires skidding to a stop suddenly rang in his ears, causing him to spring backwards with his wand pointed out in front of him. "Bloody hell!" He hollered at the grinning man who was hanging out of the door. "You almost hit me!"

"Woulda too if ya hadn't jumped back, now wouldn't we?" Snickering, he held out his hand. "Money first and then ya ride." Scowling the money was dropped into the hand as Harry slunk onto the Knight Bus.

He took a quick seat to examine the very different bus.

Stan and Ern both looked extremely different. The talking shrunken head was still there though.

Stan now had short spiked up black hair, a little less acne but now wore darker clothes. Ern was the same way except he was bald now.

On the bus was many moving posters of Lord Voldemort, who looked nothing like he did in Harry's world, and most of the witches and wizards on the Bus were darker looking too.

Lord Voldemort. Everyone in the world Harry knew knew the Dark Lord by his scaly appearance. Now the man actually looked. . . Good.

From the posters on the Bus, which was now on its way somewhere, Tom was tall. He was still small but had more build to him now. As usual, his skin was pale and he had short black hair. Of course, red eyes were an out-going feature. Lord Voldemort was very good-looking in this time, actually.

Shame filled the Savior-of-the-Other-Wizarding-World-And-Maybe-This-One as he thought that. He shouldn't be thinking that! He had no interest in that man what-so-ever! To his right, he heard a witch cackle softly.

She had noticed him staring at the picture and then blush hotly and look away quickly. She had noticed it all right. Picking herself up, she limped over to Harry before dropping herself down next to him. "You shouldn't feel bad for thinking our Lord is cute, young man," she advised. Another flush filled Harry's cheeks. "A lot of young men and women find our Lord very desirable."

Harry didn't want to hear this!

The woman leaned back, giving the young man a once over with her good eye. "I think our Lord would be willing to take you into his bed," she cackled softly before standing as the Knight Bus stopped. "What's your name, child?"

"What? Uhm," He thought for a moment, still in a dazzled state at the woman. "H-Harry Potter, ma'am."

"Ah, Harry then. I'll let our Lord know about you." She smiled at him before getting off the bus.

As the bus took off, Harry could just stare ahead as he processed the new information. Out in the distance had been a storm-ridden Hogwarts. Who was the woman? She was going to tell Voldemort something that wasn't true!

His shoulders sagged with a large sigh. "Fuck. . . This sucks. ." Harry mumbled out before closing his eyes.

"Hey, you." Stan's voice. "Where you headin'?"

"Leaky Cauldron."

"Right." And Harry immediately went to sleep on the fast-moving bus.

---------

A hand on his shoulder jerked him awake to see a grinning Stan. "Your stop, man. We were surprised to see that you fell asleep. Not a lot of people do with Ern's drivin'." Harry, without a word, stood up and exited the bus. Stan frowned. "Talk 'bout rude, Ern. On to the next stop!" And the Knight Bus sped off.

---------

Entering the large building, Harry noticed that not a lot of things had changed. It was still made out of wood and had many unpleasant looking people in it. It hadn't changed at all. With a small smile on his face, he walked up to the bar with Tom behind it. The old man gave Harry a toothy grin as he stopped in front of it. "Hullo. Can I get a room here?" He asked politely. "I don't know how long I'll be staying, but I can pay."

At Thomas' house, Eras had sent him a few bags of money from his bank. He had been very grateful for that. To contact his Watcher, he had also learned, he just needed to find another Watcher. Which would be hard for him. Tom nodded and they quickly negotiated the room and the price. Paying, Harry looked around the place.

"I'm Harry Potter, by the way." He told Tom, who nodded absently as he counted the money out.

Apparently, Potters didn't exist here.

"I'll be out in Diagon Alley for today. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Can I get a key to my room?" He asked. Tom nodded and left to fetch it. He returned quickly and handed the old rusty key over. Smiling, he nodded his thanks and headed for the brick wall.

Once there, he tapped the appropriate bricks and soon the way into Diagon Alley was there.

And with a grin on his face, he entered the area which he knew and didn't know.

----------

"Wow… really different," Harry remarked quietly to himself as he walked down the street. As always, it was crowded but people still managed. One in a while, he would see a wizard in a Death Eater's outfit, but besides from tensing up, he did nothing about it. It was the law around here. And he definitely didn't need them breathing down his neck.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and turned to the side. He needed to buy a robe and he knew the best place to get them was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He entered the shop, immediately spotting the small witch fixing someone's robe for school. Thomas had told him that Hogwarts still was a school as well. The Muggle-born children were taken from their homes at a young age and brought into a Wizarding family. The Muggle families was killed.

"I'll be out to help you in just a moment, dear!" The kind woman's voice floated out to him. He thanked her with a loud enough voice to be heard.

"Auntie, I'll get him!" A male's voice.

"All right Jet. Be careful now!" The curtain moved as a young man came out from behind it.

"I'm Jet! I'll be helping you today! What can I do for ya, cutie?" The young man asked with a chuckle as he eyed Harry.

Jet was the same height as Harry with electric blue spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. He was dressed in regular black pants and a fish-net top with a black button up short sleeved shirt over that. Many earrings decorated the blue haired man's ears and the emerald eyed man could see a ball pierced in his tongue. He was. . .interesting.

Harry smiled slightly at him, flushing just a bit at the compliment. "I just need a robe to wear. I feel kinda out of place since I don't have one," he admitted with a chuckle. Jet grinned, leaning forward to look at the man better. "Don't stick me with a pin, 'kay?" He asked teasingly. It was easy for him to talk to this good-looking man.

"Then don't squirm. I can't stick anything that's not moving." He moved out from behind the counter to grab Harry's hand and led him into another back room. "I'll fit ya for the robes in here. Up on the stand, cutie." He said as he started to busy himself with other things.

Nodding, Harry followed the order.

A moment later, a black cloth was draped onto him and Jet started to pin it together.

---------

"All right. Here's the money," Harry said as he hand Madam Malkin the coins. From the other side of the store, Jet watched the black haired man with a small smile. As if feeling someone else's eyes on him, Harry turned his head to look at Jet with a grin. Flushing badly, the blue haired man quickly turned away to mess with the cloths he was standing next to.

_He's cute._

He had ended up getting three robes and had donned on one. He shrunk the bags and his messenger bad, putting both into his big pockets. He walked slowly over to Jet, taking his time it seemed. "Hey, Jet?" The other turned towards him. "I know we've only just met, but would you consider going out on a date with me?" The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. His heart thundered loudly in his ears. He hoped to God he said yes.

"You know what, Harry," they had formerly introduced each other in the dressing room. "I'd love to. I'm going to this party tonight, wanna come along as my date?" Harry's heart soared. "Its probably not the parties you're used to, but it should be fun."

"I don't usually go out, Jet. But I really want to get to know you. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"In front of here, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Harry grinned at Jet, who grinned back. "We're all set then, Jet. I'll see you here at what time?"

"Nine o'clock." Jet's newest found friend, a potential boyfriend, nodded and set an alarm on his wand to let him know. "I'll see you then, Harry."

"Of course." Inside, he was wondering at what kind of party it was. He wasn't sure it'd be something he was used to. By using the way Jet dressed as a clue, it'd be something totally different from what he's heard of.

And they parted ways.

--------

Author's Bottom: Not as long as the one before, but still longer! ''

School's started so chapters will be coming out longer than usually. I really hope they won't be too far apart though!

Someone's asked to be my beta! I'm not sure yet though. So, until the final agreement, others can apply as well!

My email is in the first two chapters, and it may be on my profile. I dunno about the latter. '''

Now, any questions? I still need more votes on the pairing for Lord Voldemort! Male or female?

Oh uh, yeah, about Jet… Don't worry about him. He won't be ending up with Harry as a final pairing.

See you next time!

♥ Chocola Emo Shizzle ♥


	5. Chapter Four: Parties And Playmates

Happily Never After

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Summary: Harry was still needed, even after his death. Except, this was somewhere else. It was the Wizarding World, but it was a different than his. It was a world where the Boy-Who-Lived was never there and the Dark Lord Voldemort ruled with an iron fist. DM/HP, SB/RM, LM/SS, LV/OC.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Eras the Watcher, Thomas Woodburn the Watcher and Jet are my characters. If you want to use them, please ask me. Also, random characters in here that aren't in the book are mine. The lyrics and band are made up. I repeat, the band and lyrics are made up.

Warning: The ages have been altered… a lot. There is lot of making out in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Parties And Playmates

Recap:

_"Not at all." Harry grinned at Jet, who grinned back. "We're all set then, Jet. I'll see you here at what time?"_

_"Nine o'clock." Jet's newest found friend, a potential boyfriend, nodded and set an alarm on his wand to let him know. "I'll see you then, Harry."_

_"Of course." Inside, he was wondering at what kind of party it was. He wasn't sure it'd be something he was used to. By using the way Jet dressed as a clue, it'd be something totally different from what he's heard of._

_And they parted ways._

End Recap.

It had been a few hours since Jet and Harry had agreed to the time. Now the latter was just wondering around Diagon Alley. He had peered down Knockturn Alley, which had a lot more people in it, but he didn't go down it. He was still a little scared of what he might find down there, honestly. So, instead, he kept going down Diagon Alley. He had paused in front of Gringotts as well, wondering if he had to rely on Eras for money or had his account somehow transferred over?

As he walked down the road, his eyes wandered over the walls. Many new posters were thrown up on the walls; all confusing him a little bit more. Perhaps he should have read or borrowed more books from Thomas. . . But then, he stopped to stare at a wall covered in Wanted posters.

Two of them caught his emerald eyes.

One was a black and white picture of a man with long black hair, snarling at the photograph. The name under the picture? 'Sirius Lupin-Black.' The poster next to it was of a wide-eyed, blond man with kind eyes. The name under that picture? 'Remus Lupin-Black.'

"Sirius. . . Is alive?" He whispered to himself as he stared at the pictures. The Potter's didn't exist here so he wouldn't know of him. Harry's heart had swelled at the knowledge that his Godfather was still alive, but then deflated slightly once he realized the other would not know him.

Someone pushed past him, knocking him out of his daze. He cast another quick gaze, noting some of the other names before he head back off.

He turned into a shop, wanting to browse now. Who knew what he could find? Many Dark objects and books were all over the shop as he walked around. He heard a whining voice as it begged its father to buy them something here. He shook his head slightly at the father's positive answer. He stopped in front of a large shelf of books, looking at the titles.

Harry stared at one of the book spines. The language he didn't know of, but somehow he could read it. The green squiggles seemed to mean something to him as he turned his head to read it better. 'Shadow. . . Arts.' He thought to himself slowly as he read it. "'Shadow Arts?' I wonder what that is," he said softly to himself as he pulled the book out. He looked around for a moment before looking down at it.

He began to read, slowly at first. But as he read more, the easier it became to decipher. And then, after he was done with the fifth page, which was still the introduction to the Shadow Arts and such, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Looking up, Harry peered at them as he blinked. "Yes?"

The man was very scruffy looking and was bent slightly. "You can't read that sonny, don't even try!" He wheezed softly. "That's in Parseltongue, not English like you and I speak. Besides, our Dark Lord has purchased that book." He held his hand out to retrieve the book.

The words that could get him quicker to Voldemort were on the tip of his tongue. _"I can speak Parseltongue."_ He could have said. Instead, this came out: "Oh. Okay." And he handed the book over. He didn't want to seem out of place. "But do you know if there are anymore copies of that book? Even if I can't read it, I'd like to have a copy." He smiled kindly as he spoke. Voldemort didn't need to get that book.

The old man wheezed softly as he took the book with a shake of his head. "No. This is the only book that I know of. And I've been looking for copies for ages." He limped back to the counter, Harry following. "See anything else you're interested in, sonny?"

"Uhm, no. Well, not besides that." He didn't look at the tall, long blond haired man standing in front of the counter. He just watched the old man ring the piece up. "Are you sure you have to sell that? I really want it," he sighed.

The man cleared his throat loudly, causing the black haired man to jump and look at him. It was Lucius Malfoy. "Our Lord Voldemort wants this book, _boy_, and he'll get it." He sneered as he looked down at Harry.

The man was at least six inches taller than Harry. That made his mood worsen slightly.

"Fine, I was just askin'." He responded rudely before looking back at the scruffy man. "Thanks for your help, sir. I'll see you around." And he left.

Lucius Malfoy simmered angrily, that boy had just dismissed him! But he could take revenge later, he cooled down as he took the bag and handed the money over. He was on a mission first.

-----------

The night had grown colder as the sun went down. Now Harry stood in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions while he waited for Jet to exit the shop. He hugged himself, the robe now discarded for a jacket. They probably would head to Harry's place to get him better clothes. He didn't have much stuff for the parties Jet probably went to.

At the thought of the blue haired young man, he smiled. He knew he should be dead-set on whatever he needed to do, but right now, he just wanted some time to actually be a regular person. And Jet was very cute, and acted as if he was interested in Harry.

As he thought of their meeting in the dressing room, he gnawed on his bottom lip as he thought about it. He really hoped the other liked him. They had just met today, but he liked the other. If they didn't get together, perhaps they could be friends? Or fuck-buddies? He blushed darkly at that thought, quickly making it leave his mind.

A sigh exited him as he pulled out his wand. "_Tempus_." He whispered before the time appeared. It was nine fifteen now. He couldn't afford to wait around any longer. He mumbled the spell to turn the time off as he stuck it in his pocket. "Dammit. . ." He mumbled. He had been stood up. He stuck his hands in his pockets before walking away.

"Harry! Wait!" Jet's voice called out as a door slammed in the background. "Sorry! Auntie and me were fixing up someone's dress and we lost track of the time!" He finally caught up with the stopped Potter, who looked surprised. "I swear I wasn't trying to stand you up! Auntie and me just love sewing things up the Muggle way so we lose track of the time." He panted lightly as he stood next to the black haired man.

"Oh." Harry grinned. "I'm glad you caught me. I might have avoided you because of my embarrassment. I'm glad I can continue to talk to you now!" He laughed sheepishly, grin slipping. "That was kinda stupid of me to say, huh?" He looked to the side, chuckling nervously.

Jet grinned, eyes laughing with delight. "Its all right! No need to hide yourself around me, cutie! We're going to a party!" He gave the other a look over. "You'll stand out if you look like that. Come inside with me so we can both change," he said as he grabbed the other's hand and pulled him inside.

-----------

They exited the shop, two different expressions. Jet with a large flirty grin on his face and Harry with a slightly frightened look on his. Jet was obviously used to the way of their dressing but Harry definitely wasn't.

Jet's shirt was a pink fishnet top with many bracelets on his arms. His pants were black and very tight, framing his arse quite nicely, Harry thought. His ears had many earrings in them and, as Harry found out, his naval was pierced as well. He had put on black eyeliner to make his eyes stand out more. He turned to look at Harry, that cat-like flirty grin on his face.

Jet had dressed Harry.

Harry Potter now had no shirt on. He wished he did. Instead he had black and white thick striped arm-socks on. His hair had been gelled so that it looked like it was meant to be messy. Jet had also put green stripes in his hair. His own eyes had black eyeliner on them. His pants were also tight around the arse/crotch area but looser down by the legs. His shoes had been black boots which had stayed.

"Jet, are you sure I can't put on a shirt?" He asked nervously as they walked down the street. Jet winked at him. "Please?"

The blue haired man turned on his heel, standing in front of Harry now. He slid a hand up his chest before letting it wrap around the back of his neck. He leaned in close, smirking. "Don't you trust me, Harry?" He whispered out before breaking away. "C'mon! We gotta get to the party!"

Harry gulped nervously before hurrying to catch up.

_I do trust you. I just don't trust me._

----------

At ten o'clock, they reached the large house the party was being held in. It was off of London so they wouldn't get caught with too loud of music. Harry at least thought that was the reason why. "Is this a Muggle party?" He asked as they neared the house. All ready music and lights were on as the party kept going.

"It's a Wizarding party, Harry! Just don't take anything from anyone!"

"Even you?"

"Besides me!" Jet laughed loudly. His partner for the night offered a smile as the young man laughed. "Now, c'mon! We don't wanna be too late!" He teased as he grabbed the black haired man's hand and started to pull them faster to the house.

All ready, Harry felt nervous. What if he did something wrong? What would Jet do? Would he pretend he didn't know him? He had seen it happen at the parties he went to with Hermione and Ron. He would make a fool of himself Ron would, and then Hermione would ignore him. He really hoped this wouldn't happen here. He wanted Jet to like him!

Inside the house, Harry was certain he was dressed correctly for it. Many wizards and witches were gothic-ly and scantily clad. Every gender was touching everyone, not caring if they were both males or females or not. No one had any care for anything as they moved to the beat of the fast-paced music.

Jet still held onto Harry's hand, the grip tighter than it was before, as he pulled the other through the crowd of half-naked people. Many men and women gave Harry lustful glances, but he kept his eyes straight ahead on the back of Jet's head. Soon, they were pulled into the middle of the dancing crowd.

He stood there uncertainly as Jet started to sway his hips to the beat, jumping up and down with the crowd. He stopped though, seeing Harry just watching him. He turned to him, wrapping his arms around his neck as he started to move himself to the beat. "Just move to the beat Harry!" He yelled above the music, his hot body pressed against the Savior's.

And he found his hands resting on Jet's hips and backside and started to move with him.

Their bodies moved to the music, sweating sliding down their hot bodies as the night wore on. Jet and Harry danced together, letting their own music be made in between them.

Finally, when thirst had overtaken both of the sweaty men's brain, they left the dance floor. Harry had an arm over Jet's shoulders, pulling him close while the latter had his arm around the prior's waist. Neither wanted to let go of each other, afraid they would be left.

"Who's the band, Jet?" Harry asked as they found a semi-quiet corner of the house to drink.

Jet had gotten them both Non-Alcoholic Butter Beer. Harry hadn't even known there was alcoholic Butter Beer!

"Their called Dancing Pixies. Their lead singer, Gerard, is part-Veela. I've talked to him before. We dated a bit, but then we decided we were better off as friends and fuck-buddies. I haven't really done anything with him for over a month now. The shop's been hectic since Hogwarts is starting up again."

Taking a sip for his drink, Harry mused on that. Hogwarts was starting up again? _I thought Hogwarts was Voldemort's base of operations. Well, Thomas did tell me it was still a school. But it seems really strange that they would do that. . . _"I see. He is pretty cute." He had felt an attraction to the singer, but it had only been faint. He had someone else in his arms which the attraction had been much higher to.

Finally, after their thirst was stated, they both went back into the dance floor. Gerard's voice was deep and silky as it sang out the lyrics to this song.

**"Take my hand, boy And never let go.  
Let me kiss you,  
Until the sun sets low."**

And Harry found himself turning the young man, who had had his back moving against Harry's front, around and crushing his lips to his. He wasn't sure why he did it, because he knew of rejection. Yet, he found his body moving on its own accord because of the music. Magic? Perhaps. Or maybe it wasn't.

Jet's lips moved against his, responding to his touches immediately. The kiss was rough and desperate, both wanting it to not stop. But air was needed soon afterwards. Yet, that didn't stop them from erotically moving against the other as they pulled each other closer.

Deep kisses, bites on the neck and much more ensure that night. "Don't stop," Jet moaned out in a husky voice as Harry bit down hard on the other's neck and started to suck on it. A dark bruise, or more commonly known as a hickey, would be left there.

**"Don't stop, baby Just keep movin' on.  
I wanna stay with you,  
Until the night breaks into dawn."**

Jet's hand yanked Harry's head back so he could offer the same. Both of their lips felt bruised but they loved the feelings. Pent-up emotions were being rushed out as they continued. Teeth were attached to Harry's Adam Apple, biting and nibbling on the delicious neck. The worked on young man let out a low, sultry moan as sensitive nerves were hit.

**"Kiss me.  
Lick me.  
Suck me.  
Fuck me."**

The harsh words came from Gerard's mouth, each one making more and more of an impression on all of the listener's.

Jet and Harry took those words to heart.

Tongues moved against tongues, lips against lips and teeth against teeth. No amount of flesh was left un-assaulted if they could get their mouths on it.

Harry's hands squeezed the other's arse tightly, making him gasp. Jet's hand curled in the other's hair, bringing him into a searing kiss. One leg moved against another proactively as they moved against each other.

With Gerard's voice in the background, they danced and kisses on the dance floor, not caring who saw. All they saw was each other in those moments. Finally, air was needed since they had just been panting.

They continued to move back and forth, thankful that Gerard's singing was now in a low murmur, the music slow and soft as well.

Harry panted heavily, an arm wrapped possessively around the other man's back as they stayed pressed up against each other. "Jet… I… I'm sorry…" He said ashamedly, looking away. He didn't move from against the other though.

"What for?" Jet asked, panting lightly now. "I liked it. I wanted it. I responded. If I hadn't liked it, I would have pushed you away. I was hinting to you earlier." He looked up, a teasing smile on his face.

"I know." Harry smiled back somewhat, still unsure. "I'm just worried. . ."

"About what?"

He knew he couldn't tell the other. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. He shook his head, smiling sadly. "Maybe some other time." Sensing he wouldn't get it out of him, Jet agreed. They moved from the dance floor as the next song, a very fast one, started up.

Harry let himself fall into a chair, the blue haired man letting himself sit on the other's lap. "Its hot," Harry groaned. "I'm not even wearing a shirt and I'm sweating."

Jet smirked as he ran a hand down the slick chest. "I can help you remember _why_ you're sweating," he said sweetly yet slyly.

A blush graced the black haired man's face. "I remember," he muttered. "I'm sorry if I'm weird about this Jet. I just haven't been with anyone in a long time." His eyes shone sad. "And I left there before I could tell him goodbye."

Jet frowned as he cupped Harry's cheek. "Its not your fault. Something must have been bad for you and you couldn't see them soon enough. Not your fault. It's the other's fault for making it so hard on you." Harry leaned into his touch. Without knowing it, the other had hit it right on the mark.

"Thanks. . " He whispered softly.

Leaning forward, Jet pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. That kiss was slow and meaningful.

----------

On their way to Harry's room in the Leaky Cauldron, many kisses were shared as were soft whispers. Harry and Jet both felt something for each other. It was too soon to be called anything, and they both knew it wasn't love, but it was something. It was something fresh and wonderful that needed to be watered.

Hard, rough kisses were shared as Harry slammed Jet against the door, effectively shutting it. Before they had even gotten into his room, Jet had started to kiss and nip on the other's neck. That had made Harry push the other indoors and then slam him against the wall and furiously kiss him. His hand padded around the door, trying to locate the lock. Finally, it was securely locked.

Clothes were ripped off quickly, both still kissing. Luckily, they hadn't had a lot of clothes on.

-----------

Author's Bottom: Finally! This chapter was so hard to write! And I didn't know how it would end so I haven't started to plan the other in my notebook. But I have a few ideas inside my head! -Cackles-

Don't worry all, Jet and Harry won't be a lasting couple. I just wanted to throw in some action.

Also, you may all noticed that I changed the rating to 'M.' I just don't want this to go too far and get reported for it. I'm a very cautious gal. -Laughs-

Anyways, I have a really good story for you all to read! It's a Draco/Harry story called Masquerade. Its SO good. I love it! All the chapters are SO frickin' long! All of you will be amazed by it!

And if any are looking for Voldemort(Tom)/Harry, I know a good one of those as well. Its called Abandon. I love this chick's stories. I've read almost all of them. -Chuckles sheepishly-

A good Severus/Harry story is called Devil's Snare. Its DELICIOUS.

Please review! I want to hear your thoughts and such! I don't get a lot of reviews, and that makes me sad. I'm happy to know that people are reading it -Looks at the Hits- but I want more reviews. No, I won't stop the story if I don't get more, its just I feel lonely. D;

So please, click that lavender button that says 'Go!' But make sure its on, 'Submit A Review.'

If there are any stories that you guys like and want me to give it a shot, lemme know! I only majorly read Draco/Harry, Voldemort(Tom)/Harry, and Severus/Harry. Hmm.. Does this have a pattern? I just get a kick out of pairing Harry with a Slytherin! XD!

The reason this chapter is so late in coming is because I've been sick- Still am!- and that it was a BITCH to write. Make me feel better! D;

Now, I repeat, please review!

♥ Chocola Emo Shizzle ♥


	6. Chapter Five: In A Week's Time

Happily Never After

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Summary: Harry was still needed, even after his death. Except, this was somewhere else. It was the Wizarding World, but it was a different than his. It was a world where the Boy-Who-Lived was never there and the Dark Lord Voldemort ruled with an iron fist. DM/HP, SB/RM, LM/SS, LV/OC.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Eras the Watcher, Thomas Woodburn the Watcher, Jet and Uric are my characters. If you want to use them, please ask me.

Warning: The ages have been altered… a lot. Mentions sex.

Chapter 5: In A Week's Time

Recap:

_On their way to Harry's room in the Leaky Cauldron, many kisses were shared, as were soft whispers. Harry and Jet both felt something for each other. It was too soon to be called anything, and they both knew it wasn't love, but it was something. It was something fresh and wonderful that needed to be watered._

_Hard, rough kisses were shared as Harry slammed Jet against the door, effectively shutting it. Before they had even gotten into his room, Jet had started to kiss and nip on the other's neck. That had made Harry push the other indoors and then slam him against the wall and furiously kiss him. His hand padded around the door, trying to locate the lock. Finally, it was securely locked._

_Clothes were ripped off quickly, both still kissing. Luckily, they hadn't had a lot of clothes on._

End Recap.

A week of blissfully almost non-existent life passed. Blissfully because Harry actually felt wanted ever since Draco ran away. He and Jet had a crazy night after the party, having sex in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. The morning after, Jet asked Harry out. One would have probably had thought that Harry would have asked the other out, but asking someone out was something our hero couldn't do. Too many doubts and such would flood his mind. Draco and Harry both knew they wanted to be together, but neither could say it. Then, finally, Draco just kissed the other boy hard on the lips and then asked him. His response? A moaned yes and a night full of sex.

They had gotten together in their fifth year, secretly of course, and stayed together until their sixth. They never officially broke up either. The whole thing with letting the Death Eaters in, almost killing the Headmaster and such really broke down that relationship, and then the other ran away. Even though Draco had almost killed the man that had offered him a better life, he couldn't hate him. They had forgiven each other for all the shit they put each other through. That was the start of their relationship.

Emerald orbs opened at the sound of constant pecking. A groan emitted the young man as he sat up. What was the deal? Whose owl was at his window? As he sat up, rumpled covers slid down his naked torso to lie still in his lap. Last night he had been alone, surprisingly. It didn't bother him though, gave him some time to himself since he spent a large amount of it with Jet.

Of course, he still hadn't told Jet the truth. And he was sure the other _wasn't _a Watcher.

His eyes blinked sleepily at the window, seeing an owl sitting on the sill out there. Groaning even more he stepped out of bed, shivering as the cold air hit his heated skin as he made his way over to the window. It was a short walk thankfully though. He unlatched the window and pulled it open, letting the bird hop in. A cold wind entered his room, making him frown and shiver even more.

The owl was black as the night sky with intelligent black eyes. It had some parchment wrapped to its leg and Harry could tell that it had been spelled to hold something. "I need to close the window," he told the bird. "Can you please move?" It flew over to his desk, landing on the chair. "Thanks." He told it as he closed the window.

Moving back to the bird, he held his arm out. The owl hooted softly and flew into the air, landing on the arm, making sure to not hurt the man. Harry took the message from its leg, letting his magic look over the wards. It was spelled so that only he could read it and it was also spelled to hold something within it. "Thank you," he told the bird. "Do I need to pay you or something?" It cocked its head to our hero, as if wondering what he meant. Sighing, he added, "Please go back to the desk." It did what it was asked.

He sat on the bed, unrolling the parchment.

Something slid out from it.

With Seeker skills, his hand shot out and grabbed the object without knowing what it was.

He glanced at the letter but looked at the object.

It was a beautiful choker. Black leather with an emerald hanging onto it. Curiously, he held up the choker. Was it for him? Maybe. He was tempted to put it on but he sensed some magic that he didn't know of residing in it and decided not to and put it on the bed carefully.

He picked up the letter, now intending to read it unlike the other parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hullo! It's me, Eras! Sorry I haven't written until now! Oh! Thomas says "HEY!" Yeah, he yelled it in my ear. It's ringing now._

…_. What was I contacting you for?_

…_. Oh yeah!_

_So, you've probably been wondering why you haven't been able to read the parchment you found in your pocket, _Harry snorted. _And I've decided to tell you why! Its because its spelled so that you'll only read it or use it when its needed! Which hasn't been in the last times! But yeah, you'll know when you'll need it._

_Hopefully._

_Anyways! The owl is now yours! His name is Uric! As long as you treat him as an equal, he'll be your friend. He's an owl, but he isn't. I know it's confusing, but you'll figure it out. He's got a few unique talents that would take him out of that category! Tell him that I say 'Hullo!' Okay?_

_Also, the choker. It's very important that you wear it. It's going to give you protection. Not like physically, but mentally. It's kinda like when your old Potions Professor was trying to teach you to keep your shields up. Your mind is basically like an open book to everyone who can read it and this choker, when you wear it, will be your shield! So wear it, okay?_

_Anyways, have fun! And don't forget to listen to your heart!_

_Eras._

_P.S. I've also made you an account at Gringotts. Since the Potters don't exist here you shouldn't worry about it. All your money from your world is now over here! Well, its still there as well. Like copies, okay? Ciao!_

He stared at the letter for a minute before scowling and crumpling it up. Stupid Watcher! Accessing his memories like that!

He tossed the letter over his shoulder and picked the choker up carefully. Sighing he fastened the choker to his neck. "I hope this works," he muttered to himself. It'd really suck if it didn't and all. What if he had to confront Voldemort and the other went inside his mind! He shuddered, not liking that idea.

_Okay, new topic! _He decided within his mind. "_Tempus_." He said as he picked his wand up. The time of nine o'clock flashed and he spelled it off. At least he now knew what time it was. He looked at the owl as it made a soft, comforting hoot towards him.

"…You're Uric, right?" The owl blinked. "Eras say hi."

_**Then next time you talk to her, tell her I say hello back.**_

Harry Potter jumped up, looking wildly around. "W-Who said that?" He asked, trying to locate the voice. It was like it had been in his _head._

**_It was me dumbass. _**A snort inside his mind. **_Uric. The owl. Eras told you I was owl and yet I was not an owl._**

The young man sat back on the bed, staring at the owl. If owls could smirk, Uric would have been doing it. "But…"

_**But what? Get used to it, kid. I'm stuck with ya.**_

"I'm not a kid!"

**_I've been alive way longer than you have. So technically to me, you are. Oh. You can speak to me within your head so you don't seem crazy out in public. _**A chuckle inside his mind.

Harry scowled.

-----------

Harry eventually got used to Uric's sarcastic sense of humor. He also got used to him leaving 'presents' for him on his bed. Mouse pellets were always so fun to see when you first wake up in the morning. Oh so fun.

Scowling he grabbed the pellet from his bedspread with a tissue and quickly deposited it in the trash bin. The bird was asleep, but he knew the little bugger was laughing at him!

Harry walked over to his closet, clad only in sleeping pants. He needed to grab some clothes and take a shower. He didn't like smelling dirty. Well, that was the reason he told himself. Truthfully though, Jet was taking him out to visit Muggle London. It wasn't the whole going to Muggle London thing that was making him take a shower; it was the whole being with Jet thing.

Oh, he knew that he didn't love the guy. He just really liked him and didn't want to let the other go so quickly. But he knew he'd have to leave soon. He just didn't want to be alone until he had too.

He left his room, clothes slung onto his shoulder.

-------------

"Why exactly are we going to Muggle London?" Harry asked as Jet and him walked closer and closer to the Leaky Cauldron. As usual, he'd gone to Madam Malkin's shop to pick up Jet. It was a tradition of theirs.

The man grinned. He had dyed his hair from electric blue to a dark purple a few days ago. It was taking Harry a while to get used to it. He was just so used to seeing a blue head of hair, not a purple one! "Because Wizarding shops don't have as cool items!" He answered in a sing-song voice. Harry chuckled.

"I see that now. Why do we have to go this late in the evening though?" The time was all ready nearing eight. Harry shivered, seeing a poster of Voldemort move its eyes to watch him walk by. It was really creepy.

Jet rolled his eyes as if the answer was simple. "Well, duh! There are too many people out in the morning! We can't really do a lot of stuff if there are too many people." He winked, causing the other wizard to blush faintly. Things like that still made this poor wizard blush!

"But we'll be in public, Jet!" He chided softly as they entered the tavern. It was strange, if he had done this in his world, people would be gawking at him. In here though, he was just a normal passerby. Something he had longed for for such a long time!

"So? That's half the fun Harry! The other half is knowing it's with you!" He laughed loudly, not caring if people looked at them. Jet was an attention seeker. Harry was a shadow guy. They were both so very different, but they made each other equal- in a sense. Both knew that this relationship wasn't going to last, but they would have as much fun as they could before it ended.

Soon enough though, the two wizards were holding hands and strolling in Muggle London.

------------

He kept his eyes closed as he waited. Jet was in the changing booth, trying on new clothes. Harry was happy that they had changed their Wizard money for Muggle pounds. If they hadn't, Jet would be sad. Chuckling he opened his eyes, looking at the bags at his feet. He hadn't bought anything himself. Four bags all ready and Jet was the one spending the money. He was surprised at first, seeing Jet whip out a bag of gold in Gringotts. It turns out though, Jet's parents had been very rich and Auntie's shop made more money than the Savior had thought.

He hadn't gotten as much money, not wanting his wealth to be flaunted.

His hand reached up, rubbing the jewel on his choker. Jet had thrown a fit when he saw the new accessory hanging from his neck. Wincing, he remembered the whole scene vividly.

"_Hey Harry!" Jet, now with purple hair, came to the other side of Diagon Alley where Harry was waiting. Said Harry smiled and waved at him, acknowledging him eagerly as he met him in the middle of the street. Jet's blue eyes trailed to his neck, widening for a moment before narrowing dangerously. What was Jet thinking about? "What's that?" His voice was cold as ice._

"_Hm?" His hand touched the spot the eyes were narrowed in on. His choker. "This? It's a choker," he chuckled. "My friend gave it to me today. Real nice of her, wasn't it?" Words he didn't know were the wrong ones._

"_Are you cheating on me?" He asked, flabbergasted. "With a _girl_?" Jet's eyes teared up instantly. Harry, on the other hand, was confused. Why would he be cheating on Jet? He got more than enough from the other man! He opened his mouth, intending to set things straight but Jet interrupted him. "No! I don't want to here your bloody excuses!" He said loudly, causing what few people there were there to look at them._

"_Jet, love, hold on a second!"_

"_No! I just found out that my boyfriend is cheating on me! How else do you think I'd react? Take it calmly and be all 'Sure okay!' Hell no! That's not me! Who is this girl and where is she? I'll kick her ass!"_

"_There is no girl!" Harry quickly said, causing Jet to quiet. "This is a present from a _friend_. And if you can't accept that some girls are my friends Jet, we may not be able to work it out." He said slowly and calmly._

"_I'm sorry.. It's just… You've been so great to me! I over-reacted and got scared!" Jet cried out, tears in his eyes. "Please forgive me? I don't want to let you go until I have to." On the night after their first night together Harry told him that he'd have to leave one day. Jet knew it and still asked him out._

_Harry chuckled, embracing the other. "It's all right, love. I understand how you feel, surprisingly. Now, lets get that shopping done, shall we?" Jet smiled, quickly wiping the tears away and they were off._

That had been quite an ordeal. He knew he'd have to leave soon, he just didn't know when. He sighed. He hated not being able to control his destiny. It was a new world and he _still _couldn't control his destiny! It truly wasn't fair to him.

Finally though, Jet's voice entered his head as he stepped out of the dressing room. They had decided to shop in Hot Topic since it had more of the clothes that Jet liked. Harry was slowing coming to like them. He didn't like feeling so vulnerable. It just wasn't his cup of tea.

He gulped, seeing Jet's new outfit and feeling the crotch of his pants get tighter slightly. Jet now had on a purple fish-net on with tight leather jeans. Which let everyone know how big he was. He licked his suddenly dry lips and tried to get some liquid in his dry mouth.

"Whatcha think?" He asked, turning around so Harry could get a view of his lovely ass.

He gulped, reaching up to tug on his choker. "Its… umm.. Its lovely Jet."

The other giggled before going back in there to change. He had gotten the results he wanted. He also knew what they would be doing once they got into a secluded enough place.

Finally though, the other had come back out with the clothes tucked under his arm. Harry stood and picked up the bags and followed the other to the register. Those clothes were bought and they left afterwards. Harry was happy to leave the store. It kind of freaked him out.

---------------

Now they were at the mall's food court. Jet didn't seem to mind all the Muggle stuff and neither did Harry. It was kind of like Diagon Alley with how packed it was! Surprisingly though, they indeed found a table for themselves! It was near impossible to do that! Somehow though, they conquered a table.

Jet had gotten a Wendy's hamburger and fries while our Savior had gotten some Burger King chicken fries and real fries.

Harry sent a disgusted look as ketchup slid out of the back of his boyfriend's hamburger. It was quite disgusting. "That's groooss." He whined, scooting away from him. "Wendy's food is nasty!"

Quickly swallowing to defend his favorite fast-food joint's honor, he chewed quickly while glaring heatedly at his lover. Who promptly laughed at the funny face.

Lunch was, afterwards, smooth and easy.

Delicious chicken fries and Burger King fries. So delicious.

--------------

Harry closed his door behind him, Jet was in the bedroom, putting the bags down. Instead of heading home, the purple haired young man wanted to go to the green eyed man's house. He knew the reason why. Of course, his hard-on from before was gone. He was sure though it'd be back. He locked the door with a sly smile before making his way into the bedroom.

-------------

Uric crooned softly, seeing his Master looking so sad. Why was he so sad? He kept asking him but the other wouldn't tell him. Why was he so sad? Who had hurt him so badly?

-------------

Harry stared at the wall, his thoughts in a whirlwind of motion.

Why was he so depressed?

The reason was because of Jet.

What had Jet done to make him like this?

He had broken up with Harry.

Why?

Because he wanted a lasting relationship and not some fling. He knew Harry wouldn't be able to give a lasting relationship until he was done with something. He wasn't sure how long it would take and Jet didn't want to wait for him. So, he had broken up with our Savior.

_Why won't the pain stop? _He asked himself. _I knew it was just a fling. But, I had let myself grown attached to Jet.. He invited me to a party tomorrow night a few days ago.. Does he still want to go with me? I wouldn't blame him if he didn't.. It's not my fault that the Fates don't like me!_

He sighed and rubbed his temples. Maybe it was his fault somehow…

_Of course.. This pain doesn't compare to the one I had when Draco left.. _He cringed. He didn't want to venture down that path again. Of course, if you try to avoid a subject within your mind, you kept coming back to it. And that's exactly what was happening here.

_It was a week after Dumbledore's death. A week after Draco and Severus had left Hogwarts. He was in Grimmauld's Place now. The blood protection his aunt had died when he turned seventeen. It was a few day's before he'd be heading to Hogwarts. And still, he couldn't control his mood swings. He had yelled at Moony three times that day, apologizing profusely to the man afterwards. Of course, the werewolf just nodded with understanding eyes. He had known about Draco and him… He understood how it felt to have a loved one taken away from them. He and Sirius had been in love._

_Hot tears rushed down his cheeks as he thought about his godfather and Draco. Why did it have to be this way! Why couldn't he just had liven a normal life? Why did his life have to be so fucking messed up! Why did he have to be the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! He sighed suddenly, the tears now stopped. Neville… He had come so close to being the Boy-Who-Lived… How would life be different? Would he be in his position instead of the one he carried now? One could only wonder…_

_Harry turned over on his bed, refusing to acknowledge the tear stains on the bed or the tear tracks on his face. He quickly rubbed his eyes, knowing even though the cry was short, his eyes would be rimmed with red. His nose was all ready stuff as well. Feeling the urge to release his bladder, he sat up with a sigh. How was he going to survive all those looks this year? Dumbledore was dead and everyone knew that Harry Potter had watched him die. All those whispers and glances would be tenfold this year. How was he ever going to survive it?_

_The thought of not surviving it made a bitter smile come to his lips as he padded to his doorway and stepped out. It was a short walk down the dark and empty hallway in Grimmauld's Place to the bathroom. He finished his business quickly, wanting to get back to his room quickly. Sirius had left all the Black's fortunes to him. Now Ron had even more reason to envy him. He was richer than he knew what to do with!_

_And of course, the modest Weasleys would never accept the money. With another sigh, he turned the faucet off as he studied how he looked in the mirror. He looked like hell._

_His eyes appeared to be sunken since he barely ate now. His skin looked dirty even though he showered three times a day, never able to feel clean anymore. His hair laid limp on his head as if it had no life left in it as well. His emerald eyes, now bright with love and life, were dull and seemed to be dead._

_He turned his head from the mirror, wanting no more to do with his appearance. He made his way to the bedroom, tears sliding down his cheeks._

"_Harry?"_

_He looked up, his gaze now resting on his godfather's face instead of the floor. "Remus.." He said the name softly and sadly. The full moon was taking its toll on him as it was only in two days._

_Before he knew it he was swept up into a hug which he gladly returned. "Just let it all out, Harry," he whispered softly._

_That was when his resolve shattered and he sobbed. He sobbed long and hard into the werewolf's robes._

He touched his cheeks, feeling tears slip down them. He sighed and wiped them away. The wounds of Draco's leaving were still fresh to the touch it seemed. People said if you relived it or something like that, that it would go away. That wasn't true for him or Remus it seemed.

Remus.. He had left him. Groaning, he covered his face with his hands, shoulders slumped. He had left him all alone, he realized suddenly! Poor Remus! "I'm so sorry," he croaked out.

Once again, Harry sobbed. But this time, there was no werewolf to hold him.

------------------

Author's Bottom: -Hides- Sorry! I'm so sorry about how late this is coming! And the ending is rather sad, isn't it? -Muses- Well, I wrote the majority of this chapter while being depressed so this has helped me. I'm hoping that the chapters will come easier to me. Hard at first but if I keep writing, they come. I also hope this made my Writer's Block disappear. Also, school's a bitch. I have a Biology project now. Its due this Friday sadly. I have half of it or so finished though so that's good. I really wished I could have gotten more information on one of the animals I was researching. Ah well.

Anyways, you don't need me to take up anymore space! So, please review! Even though its come late and the chapter's sad, let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all! Oh! If I get a signed review, I reply via e-mail. If I don't, I'll reply to it here all right?

Love you all! Please review and make me happy!

♥ Chocola Emo Shizzle ♥

_Review Reply_:

Rachel (): x3 So similar we are! And yes, Jet is good. But Draco is better! Thanks for the review!


End file.
